


The Incident

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Series: Chase the Baker/Chef [3]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Bad feelings, Gen, Major Character Injury, Major Injury, Precognition, Slight trigger warning, chase brody power hour, jacksepticeye power hour, lead up to what happens during the power hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: Jack gets a bad feeling that wakes him from his sleep. Where are the other egos, and why does everything feel so wrong?Takes place almost immediately after "Chase's Muffins."A different side to the April 11, 2017 JackSepticEye Power Hour: Chase BrodyWarning: Mention of Major Character Injury





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> We all know what happened in the video with Chase during his Power Hour introduction. But what if there was another side to the story?
> 
> Tied into my Baker/Chef Chase RP Blog head canon.

Pain. Heartache. Throbbing pain to the head. Dark, glitched laughing. Despair.

 

Jack jolted awake. He blinked hard as he looked around his bedroom. He was still at home. His clock told him that it was the afternoon – the others had been cutting him some slack, with what he was experiencing. But there was something...

 

The YouTuber's heart panged hard. Something was wrong. What was it though? What could wake him from even the deepest sleep?

 

That's when it hit him.

 

“The guys,” he uttered, hearing the echoing of his own voice. He shook his head – he couldn't let the other part of him come out. Not now, it wasn't the time.

 

Jack clambered out of his bed. He hurried to get himself dressed, falling against a wall or onto the bed as he felt the division trying to happen. Once he had, he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and dining area.

 

It was here that he was met by the curious stares of the magician and the hero, both of whom were munching on a muffin each. His eyes searched frantically for the other two egos. Where were they?

 

“Jack, what is it?” Jackie asked, “What's wrong?”

 

“Schneep, Chase,” the person in question started, “Where are they?”

 

Marvin exchanged a look with the superhero. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at their creator again. “They're at work, like normal. Henrik is at the hospital and Chase is at the offices.”

 

Jack nodded. He flinched as he felt himself tear slightly. “Not now,” he muttered, his voice echoing again, “Not now. I have to... I have to...” He clenched his fist, trying to make himself back into one person.

 

“Hey, hey Jack. Calm down! If you don't, you'll separate too soon,” the magician started to worry the creator, glancing to the Jackie. “Tell us what's going on.”

 

“Something's wrong,” he muttered, searching his pockets, “Something's happened... I need to get in touch with them.”

 

He took out his phone and searched his numbers. There it was! The number for nurses' station in Schneeplestein's section of the hospital. He knew that the doctor was busy, but he just wanted to check. He had to check.

 

“I'm... I'm gonna call Schneep. Can one of you call Chase, please? Please, I need... I need peace of mind.”

 

“Yeah,” the local hero nodded, “I'll do it. You'll see, Jack.”

 

Quickly, the YouTuber dialed the number. He felt himself bouncing with anxiousness, probably appearing to look a mess two the two longest existing egos. Surely it was just a bad dream. That had to be it. Just a bad dream with lingering feelings. He'd had them before, surely it was nothing.

 

“Memorial Hospital ER, nurses' station. This is Nurse Salazar. How may I direct your call?” The nurse on the other end was cheery. The background seemed to have the usual sounds of patients coughing and the occasional sound of a person complaining about a sprained ankle or a broken limb. The overhead speakers called a nurse or doctor to another section of the hospital.

 

“Hey, this is Se- Jack. Is Schneeplestein available?” he asked. He glanced up as he watched Jackie fumble with his phone, searching through his own contacts.

 

“Yes, he's fr- Oh! Hold on a moment! Henrik!”

 

In the background, there was a very calm German accent heard, “Ah, Nurze Zalazar. Vhat can I be ov service to you?”

 

“You have a phone call. A Jack?” the nurse's voice answered.

 

“Hand me ze vone.”

 

Jack bit his lip, praying he was okay.

 

“Zhack, ees zhat you?”

 

“Schneep! Oh god, yes. Yes it's me,” the YouTuber answered, feeling himself relax a little. It was good to hear the doctor's voice.

 

“You zound tenze, Zhack,” the doctor spoke, “Eez everyzing okay?”

 

“I don't know, Henrik,” he answered, leaning against a wall, gritting his teeth as he felt a tear trying to happen.

 

“You don't know...”

 

“I have a bad feeling, Schneep,” he muttered, his voice echoing, “Something's wrong.”

 

“Your veelings are almost nevah wrong.”

 

Right at that moment, there was an announcement over the comms. One that made Jack's blood run cold, the color leaving his face.

 

“All ER personnel to the main entrance. All ER personnel to the main entrance. Ambulance coming from 500 West Elmherst. I repeat...”

 

“S-Schneep... Did they just say...” Jack's heart sank. He knew that address like the back of his hand.

 

“Zhack... I suggest you get here quvickly as pozzible. And bring ze ozhahs...”

 

The line went dead. Jack dropped the phone. His body felt cold and his breathing shook. He knew he looked a fright to the two egos in the same room. Jackie had stopped trying to call from his other phone. He'd seen the fear and shock in his creator's eyes.

 

“Jack?” he asked.

 

Marvin went over to the normally happy-go-lucky male. He watched as the secondary form revealed itself more solidly. It worried him that it had a hand on Jack's shoulder. This part of Jack that was trying to separate... it was being very comforting.

 

“Jack,” the magician started again, “Jack, what is it?”

 

“We... We need to get to the hospital,” his voice broke.

 

The figure that was to his side looked to the two. They could see the expression on its face.

 

_'It's Chase.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I put a small reference to one of my Discord friends that I met through the JSE community on the official The BOSS server. Maybe I'll do more in future stories for this series.
> 
> Come find my normal Tumblr here: http://scarlet-witch-angel.tumblr.com
> 
> Come visit my Chase RP blog here: https://stuntbakerbrody.tumblr.com


End file.
